Longing for you
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot. Continuación alternativa del 8x04. Así podrían haber ocurrido las cosas en mi imaginación... espero que les guste!


**Oneshot basado en el final del capítulo 8x04. Kate necesita a Rick y él a ella. Esto es lo que yo hubiera querido que sucediera y por supuesto, no interrumpe la trama que se desarrolla ahora en la serie.**

 **Longing for you**

Kate llegó a su apartamento, pateó los zapatos y dejó sobre la pequeña mesa sus llaves y la caja de comida thai que se había comprado de pasada. Suspiró audiblemente, después de todo, el silencio le venía bien…

Lanzó una carcajada que le sonó macabra. ¿A quién engañaba?

Se quitó la chaqueta con desgano y la dejó sobre una silla. El lugar era demasiado reducido para los que ella acostumbraba a utilizar para vivir, pero le servía, ella no pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Sólo dormía, eventualmente, cuando no pasaba la noche fuera, investigando; se duchaba, de vez en cuando, porque si no lo hacía en el vestuario de la comisaría, y guardaba su ropa… eso era todo… todo lo que necesitaba…

No, eso no era _todo_ lo que necesitaba. E inevitablemente, cada vez que pensaba en lo que necesitaba, un nudo en la garganta le impedía casi respirar…

Tocó su anillo instintivamente. ¿Por qué no se lo quitaba si quería hacerles creer a todos que ya no estaba con Rick?

Sacudió la cabeza y limpió de su mejilla una lágrima desubicada que se había escapado. Buscó su móvil en su bolsillo y miró, quizá él la había llamado con alguna excusa…

No, no… no lo había hecho ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera?

Buscó su fotografía y de inmediato sintió un cosquilleo familiar en su vientre. Como cada vez que volvía a verlo. Su corazón lo recordaba, su cabeza lo recordaba y su cuerpo también… su cuerpo vibraba cada vez que él la miraba, así, como sólo él la miraba… y Kate volvió a sentir que le faltaba el aire…

¿Por qué todo tenía que salir tan mal? ¿Por qué no había podido avanzar prácticamente nada en su investigación? ¿Por qué no podía acelerarse todo así ella podía volver con Rick? Antes de que él se diera por vencido y dejara de luchar por ella… claro...

Kate inspiró hondo y miró la botella de whisky que tenía en una mesita en un rincón. Un trago, eso la ayudaría a relajarse.

Se sirvió uno y lo tomó de golpe... Se sirvió otro. Nada… su móvil sonó y recibió un mensaje de Vikram… nada… nada…

Se puso su chaqueta y se calzó unas zapatillas más cómodas. Necesitaba aire...

Tomó la precaución de salir por una puerta lateral del edificio que daba a un callejón. Sabía que probablemente estuviera bajo alguna clase de vigilancia y pretendía estar tranquila…

Caminó durante un buen rato. Terminó frente al edificio donde se encontraba su casa. Su casa y la de Rick.

* * *

Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Necesitaba verlo… necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Buscó en su chaqueta, tenía las llaves. Entraría despacio, sigilosamente y lo observaría dormir. Era tarde y aunque conocía los hábitos nocturnos de su marido, supo que era probable que estuviese durmiendo ya.

Sí. Lo observaría dormir un rato, sin molestarlo. Y si por mala suerte él despertaba, se disculparía y se iría. Le diría que había olvidado algo y que venía a buscarlo…

Cuando entró estaba todo oscuro. Caminó despacio, esquivando de memoria todos los escollos que conocía perfectamente.

Entró en la habitación y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, lo vio durmiendo del lado de ella de la cama. Él también la echaba de menos, no hacía falta que ella lo viera abrazado a su almohada para estar segura…

Sintió una tristeza infinita y recordó algunos pequeños momentos, románticos algunos, otros más intensos, que habían vivido entre esas cuatro paredes… juntos…

Se acercó despacio y se agachó a su lado. Lo acarició con la mirada y no pudo evitar estirar la mano y acariciar su cara. Casi imperceptiblemente…

Rick suspiró y a ella la asaltaron los recuerdos de las veces en que se había despertado en medio de la noche, excitada y habían hecho el amor entredormidos…

Sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a esos recuerdos y no lo pensó más. Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó sus labios. Él abrió los ojos y la miró con incredulidad…

-¿Kate?- dijo y frotó sus ojos, pensando que soñaba.

-Te necesito, Rick…- le dijo y lo tomó de la cara, para luego besarlo intensamente.

Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo, su necesidad haciendo que se olvidara de todas las preguntas que quería hacerle.

-Yo… sólo puedo ofrecerte esto… pero luego tengo que irme…- le dijo cuando el beso se interrumpió, los ojos de él oscuros, manifestaban que el deseo era mutuo.

-No entiendo nada… pero no importa… no me importa, Kate…- le dijo y la vio quitarse la chaqueta, apurada.

Kate se arrodilló en la cama y desabotonó su camisa. Él se ocupó de su pantalón. Luego le tocó el turno a él, Kate deslizó el bóxer hacia abajo y luego le quitó la remera. Rick la sentó sobre sus piernas y zambulló su cara entre sus pechos. Kate sofocó un gemido y cerró los ojos.

Rick sintió la sensibilidad en su piel y continuó besándola y acariciándola. Ella juntó fuerzas y se separó de él. Lo empujó hacia atrás y luego de besarlo húmedamente dejó un rastro de besos desde su cuello hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su abdomen.

Él levantó la cabeza cuando ella lo tomó en su boca decididamente. Se obligó a controlarse. Todo eso parecía como si se tratara de uno de esos sueños… pero la realidad era que Kate estaba allí con él… y lo estaba volviendo loco… porque ella estaba enloquecida, necesitada… y Rick se obligó a disfrutarlo, a no pensar… porque tampoco, aunque quisiera, podía hacerlo…

Ella supo exactamente en qué momento detenerse y se reunieron en un beso casi voraz.

Kate descendió sobre él y jadeó al sentirse completa.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Estoy protegida…- le dijo y él se relajó un poco.

Rick se quedó quieto, otras veces necesitaba que ella se ajustara a él, pero esta vez no fue necesario. Ella estaba desesperada, y él también…

Kate hizo el intento de moverse, pero él la sostuvo enérgicamente y no se lo permitió.

-Por favor… - le rogó ella.

-Shhh…- le dijo él y la calló incorporándose para atrapar sus labios. Sus torsos se pusieron en contacto y él pudo sentir los latidos de ella, salvajes sobre su pecho.

Ella lo miró suplicante y Rick comenzó a moverse lenta y profundamente, agónicamente…

-Rick…- intentó ella, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar.

-Si esto es lo único que tendré de ti, haré que dure lo máximo posible…- dijo y ella se perdió en sus ojos.

-Por favor… por favor…- dijo ella y durante unos segundos, él la dejó moverse con desesperación.

Rick volvió a detenerse y la miró, ella lo urgió clavando sus uñas en sus hombros y cuando iba a protestar, él la levantó y cambió de posición, arrodillándose en la cama y al cambiar el ángulo, pudo llegar más profundamente en ella...

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo dejó moverse con furia contra ella. El clímax la hizo casi perder el conocimiento y cuando pudo recuperarse, se encontró en brazos de él, agitada, y también satisfecha… al igual que Rick.

Se recostaron juntos un momento, y ella apoyó su nariz en el torso de él.

-Siento no poder ser coherente… lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado y todas las cosas que haces me llegan muy profundo… pero realmente necesito ese tiempo… esto que sucedió tiene que quedar entre nosotros…

-¿Te avergüenzas?

-Amarte es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido… pero no puedo explicarte… por favor… confía en mí…- dijo y se movió, besó sus labios.

-¿Tienes que irte?- le preguntó cuando ella se levantó y comenzó a recoger su ropa.

-Es lo mejor…- dijo ella con tristeza.

-Me resulta tan difícil entender todo esto…

-Estoy deseando poder aclarar todo para poder volver… si tú me aceptas… y no te estoy pidiendo un compromiso… no puedo pedirte nada… pero quiero que sepas que para mí esto es inevitable y que a pesar de eso, te amo y te amaré hasta que me muera…

Rick la observó vestirse en silencio. Y cuando estuvo lista, se levantó y la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Puedo llamarte?- le preguntó.

-Es mejor que no lo hagas…

-Pero…- intentó.

-Sé que seguirás intentándolo… pero necesito que sepas que mis sentimientos no están en duda…- dijo y apretó su cuerpo al de él mientras lo besaba para despedirse.

Rick se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró. ¿Era un tonto por haberse ilusionado con toda esa situación? Rick tenía en claro que no podría hacerla cambiar de idea, ella tenía que resolver algo antes de volver a él… y aunque él no supiera ni entendiera bien qué era, lo respetaría… sobre todo luego de la aclaración sobre sus sentimientos que ella le había hecho…

Kate ajustó su chaqueta y miró hacia todos lados cuando salió del edificio de su casa. No había nadie sospechoso en los alrededores y apuró el paso. La angustia había desaparecido y aunque Kate supo que sería por poco tiempo, también supo que eso la ayudaría a que el tiempo que faltara para aclarar todo, no se le hiciera tan interminable…

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando Kate entró en su pequeño apartamento. Se dejó caer en su cama fría así como estaba. Tenía poco tiempo para descansar y lo aprovecharía…

Kate cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se durmió evocando sus ojos, como todas las noches…

* * *

 **Bueno... espero que les haya gustado, me imagino que algo así podría haber ocurrido. Veremos como se desencadenan las cosas. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
